Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an item of packaging for a group of smokable articles, in particular cigarettes, having a wrapping, preferably an inner wrapping, of, in particular, a thin packaging material, such as paper, tinfoil or the like, in which a material web of the packaging material is severed into individual blanks and in which the article groups to be wrapped are in each case wrapped with the individual blanks, and to a device for manufacturing an item of packaging for a group of smokable articles, in particular cigarettes, having a wrapping, preferably an inner wrapping, of, in particular, a thin packaging material, such as paper, tinfoil or the like, in particular for the implementation of the method disclosed herein, having a severing element, with which a material web of the packaging material is severable into individual blanks, and having a blank subassembly, in the region of which the article groups are wrappable with the individual blanks in each case.
Prior Art
In the context of the manufacture of cigarettes it is known to add flavorings and/or aromatics to the cigarettes. It is known, for example, to provide a web-shaped material for an (inner) wrapping of a cigarette pack with a menthol layer already prior to the manufacture of the cigarette pack. The menthol layer here is applied to that side of the web-shaped wrapping material that, in the finished cigarette pack at a later stage, faces inward and here covers the cigarette group at least in regions. Menthol can subsequently flow from the wrapping into the cigarettes. The material webs here are wound onto reels by the manufacturer of such webs and subsequently shipped to the cigarette producers. The latter use these reels in the context of cigarette pack production and supply these as a primary material to the packaging machines.
It is disadvantageous here that, on account of winding the material webs provided with the menthol layer onto the reels, menthol is often unintentionally transferred from the coated outer side of a wound layer, which is arranged farther inside, to the inner side of the subsequent wound layer (or vice-versa, if applicable). In other words, on account of this, the supposedly uncoated sides of the material web are contaminated with menthol. The menthol crystals then have to be laboriously removed again from the “wrong” material-web side during the production process of the cigarette packs, since otherwise the widest variety of elements of the respective packaging machine will be unintentionally contaminated by the menthol crystals.